top_funfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:PerryH/Toreno
Mike Toreno ist ein verdeckter Ermittler der Regierung bzw. einer Regierungsstelle aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und mutmaßlicher Kokainhändler bzw. -lieferant des Loco-Syndikates. Missions-Auftritte Biografie Gleich zu Anfang bemerkt man, dass mit Toreno etwas nicht stimmt und der bloße Blick von ihm macht Carl Johnson unsicher. „Mike“ wird von einer Da-Nang-Boys-Bande entführt, die einen Kokain-Lieferwagen des Syndikats mit Toreno im Heck entführen und CJ und T-Bone Mendez lokalisieren ihn auf der Start- und Landebahn der Easter Bay Airports. Toreno flippt aus, als er CJs unbekanntes Gesicht sieht und ist kurz davor, ihn zu erschießen. Als Mendez Mike erzählt, was los ist, fordert Toreno, dass sie das Feuer auf den Lieferwagen eröffnen sollen, und zerstören ihn so. Nach Jizzy Bs Tod planen CJ und Cesar Vialpando einen Bandenhinterhalt per Drogenhandel auf das Syndikat am Pier, aber Toreno, der in einem Hubschrauber ist, bemerkt auffällige Männer mit Waffen auf dem Dach und bricht das Treffen ab. Später verfolgt CJ den Hubschrauber zu einem anderen Ort und holt ihn per Raketenwerfer vom Himmel; Toreno scheint tot. Eine digital verzerrte Stimme ruft CJ kurz danach an und lädt ihn auf eine einsame Ranch in Tierra Robada ein. Es zeigt sich, dass Toreno mehr als lebendig ist und dass das Grundstück ihm gehört. Er droht, CJs Bruder umzubringen, wenn CJ nicht einwilligt, eine Serie regierungsbezogene Missionen zu erledigen. Mike Toreno war offenbar am Drogenliefern, um Regierungsverbündete Übersee zu beruhigen; er hat den Kokshandel abgebrochen und ist jetzt darauf fokussiert, Arbeiter rivalisierender Agenturen auszuschalten. Obwohl er über Tenpennys und Pulaskis Machenschaften Bescheid weiß, sagt er CJ nur: „It's all white knights and heroes. We have to make decisions, kid. You know, I try to set bad people on other bad people. And sometimes, I let good guys die“. Toreno, wie Tenpenny, scheint gravitiert zu sein, was das Durchführen von abscheulichen Sachen angeht; in diesem Fall, den „Kommunismus“ bekämpfen. Er gibt CJ schwierige Aufgaben, z.B. Liefern von Sprengstoff per Flugzeug, ohne vom Radar gesichtet oder von Geheimdienst-Hubschraubern abgeschossen zu werden. Später schickt er CJ los, um einen ausrangierten Flugplatz in der Wüste (Verdant-Meadows-Flugfeld) zu kaufen, damit CJ das Fliegen erlernen kann. In einer der etwas bizarreren Missionen landet ein Transportflugzeug ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Flugfeld und Männer in Schwarz und Sonnenbrillen laden es aus. CJ versteckt sich hinter Kisten, als Toreno auf einmal aus dem Nichts erscheint und CJ sagt, er solle sich an Bord schleichen und das Flugzeug in die Luft zu jagen. Während er gegen die „Agenten“ an Bord kämpft, äußern sie Sätze wie „Carbon-based buffoon!“ und „You evolved from Shrews!“ Während er CJ anfangs wie Dreck behandelt drohend Sweet umzubringen, ändert Toreno seine Einstellung als CJ fast unlösbare Jobs erledigt. Er beginnt es zu genießen, CJ um sich zu haben, er behandelt CJ so wie einen „Kriegskameraden“ und zeigt Anzeichen von Kameradschaft. Nachdem CJ Manager von Rapper Madd Dogg wird und seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr von Toreno hörte, schleicht der sich ins Aufnahmestudio und trägt Carl einen letzten Job auf. Er fährt CJ persönlich nach Easter Bay, um in einen Flugzeugträger einzudringen und einen Kampfdüsenflugzeug zu klauen. Nachdem er mit dieser Maschine einige Gegner-Jets und -Boote im Sherman Reservoir zerbombt hat, will er nichts mehr mit Toreno zu tun haben; seine Wut erhöht sich, wenn Toreno sich mit der Flugzeug-Sache entledigt und CJ alleine zurücklässt, sodass er alles alleine handeln muss. Toreno kommt aber wieder – unangekündigt – und zwar in Madd Doggs Bude, wo er CJ sagt, dass einen letzten kleinen Auftrag zu erledigen gibt. Das hört CJ gar nicht gerne und hält Mike eine Pistole ins Gesicht, aber Toreno sagt einfach, er solle sich nicht selbst lächerlich machen und die Waffe weglegen. Dann erklärt er ihm, dass die Mission lediglich das Abholen von Sweet aus dem Gefängnis beinhaltet, der aus dem Gefängnis freikommt. Toreno macht keine weiteren Auftritte im Spiel. Trivia Toreno wurde sehr populär in der Fangemeinde, was viele vermuten ließ, Toreno spiele in zukünftigen Spielen wieder eine Rolle. Siehe auch * Mike Torenos Ranch * Loco-Syndikat, Drug Enforcement Administration * Waffenhandel